Various wireless communication technologies are being developed along with a development of recent information communication technologies. In the wireless communication technologies, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology which facilitates wireless access to the Internet in a home, a company, or a predetermined service area, based on a wireless frequency technology, using a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, a terminal, a user device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, or a portable multimedia player (PMP).
Since the establishment of the Standards Organization of WLAN technology, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802, in February 1980, a number of standardization processes have been performed. Through IEEE 802.11, the initial WLAN technology has used a 2.4 GHz frequency supporting speed of 1˜2 Mbps through a frequency hopping, a spread spectrum, an infrared (IR) communication, etc., and since then the recent WLAN technology, to which orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) is applied, may support the maximum speed of 54 Mbps. In addition, IEEE 802.11 is practicalizing or developing standards of various technologies such as improvement of quality for service (QoS), access point (AP) protocol compatibility, security enhancement, radio resource measurement, wireless access vehicular environment, fast roaming, mesh network, interworking with external networks, and wireless network management.
A recent wireless environment of enterprise is facing a change to a new paradigm referred to as the Age of the Smart Device, and accordingly the importance of WLAN technology has been strengthened. Until now, a WLAN has been mainly positioned as a complement to a wired environment. In such an environment, the WLAN had a problem caused by an interference with other wireless device, a speed limit problem, a security problem and the like. To deal with such problems, more studies and investments are underway for an interference avoidance technology, a performance improvement technology, and security by WLAN operators.
Meanwhile, in a wireless environment like WLAN, multiple APs comprise the wireless environment. In constructing the wireless environment using multiple APs and in case which a specific AP not operating normally, a coverage hole may occur. In this case, a method to detect and control the coverage hole may be used to improve stability of the overall system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.